Vos 10 fantasmes sur ?
by Minelae
Summary: Venez découvrir vos 10 fantasmes sur chaque personnage de Kuroko no basket !
1. Aomine

**Bonjour à tous ! Ou bonsoir selon le point de vu !**

 **Voilà mon premier poste depuis ... Très longtemps, sur ce nouveau compte. Je sais que l'idée à déjà était prise par mainte et mainte auteurs dans ce monde et, je suis désolée si cela embête certains mais j'avais, très, très envie de faire une mini fic comme ça aussi. Surtout avec ce personnage !**

 **Du coup je vous laisse avec Aomine en espérant que cela vous plaise ! ;)**

* * *

 **1_ Le rendre inquiet.**

Imagines toi avoir une relation spéciale avec Aomine. Tu es proches de lui. Tellement proche de lui que vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre dépassent largement le cadre de l'amitié. Sauf que ni toi, ni lui n'arrivez à faire le premier pas. Un jour, tu passes la soirée chez lui sauf, qu'à cause de son manque de tact, vous vous disputez encore pour des bêtises. Mais cette fois, il t'insulte et tu le prends mal. Sans écouter un mot de plus sortir de sa bouche, tu attrapes tes affaires et tu sorts en claquant la porte derrière toi. Une fois dehors, tu laisses tes larmes couler. Malgré tous les bons moments que vous passez ensemble, il arrive encore à te faire de la peine. Tu ne sais pas où allez. Il fait noir et tu ne connais pas bien le quartier. Finalement tu t'assois sur un banc en ruminant tes sombres pensées. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tu vois arriver Aomine, complètement affolé. Quand il tourna la tête vers toi, il accouru et te prit dans ses bras. Un peu étonnée, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois lui dire mais tu t'adoucis tout de suite quand tu entends qu'il murmure dans ton oreille :

\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur ...

\- Tu étais inquiet ?

\- Oui ... Ne sors plus toute seule la nuit.

Tu le serres un peu plus dans tes bras. Il est vraiment mignon quand il le veut !

 **2_ Le rendre jaloux.**

Cela fait un moment maintenant que tu es avec Kagami sur le banc en train de regarder ses coéquipiers jouer au street basket. Kagami c'était encore blessé et tu étais allée le voir pour savoir si il allait bien. Au fur et à mesure, vous avez parlé des Etats-Unis, du basket et vous rigoliez bien. Néanmoins, tu ne voyais pas les regards noirs que te lançais Aomine derrière ton dos. Cela faisait un moment qu'il te regardait rire avec Kagami. Quand Kagami le remarqua, il te le dit discrètement. Tu rougis un peu en étant trop contente que la panthère s'intéresse à toi mais, tu décidas de faire durer le jeu un peu plus longtemps. Quand Momoi t'appela pour rentrer, tu te levas et tu déposas un baiser sur la joue de Kagami. Celui-ci ria face à ton manège et te lança un clin d'oeil avant que tu ne partes. Sur le chemin de retour, Momoi parlait presque toute seule. Elle vous séparait, toi et Aomine. Quand elle partit de son côté. Aomine ne pus pas attendre plus d'une seconde. Il te pris le visage en coupe avec ses mains et t'embrassa passionnément. Puis, il vous dit d'un air sévère :

\- Oublis tout de suite ce Bakami !...

Tu lui souris et lui prit la main. Tu aimes le tourner en bourrique !

 **3_ l'engueuler**

Tu étais avec lui depuis le début de l'après midi et cela faisait un moment qu'il commençait à être pénible et désagréable. Tu essayais de te contenir et de ne pas t'énerver ne voulant pas cacher l'après midi. Sur le chemin, vous rencontrez Kuroko et Kagami et vous décidez d'aller prendre un verre suite a la demande de kuroko qui voulait son milkshake à la vanille. Espérant que la présence des deux autres garçons calmera Aomine. Tu les suivis de bonne humeur. Une fois assis à une terrasse, tu te rendis compte qu'il était toujours aussi pénible. Il provoquait Kagami, rabâchait qu'il était le plus fort, râlait d'être assis et se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir jouer au basket. Tu avais l'impression d'avoir un bébé à tes côtés. Néanmoins tu ne dis rien et commença une discussion avec Kuroko. Quand tu voulus prendre ta dernière gorgeait de ta boisson, Aomine attrapa le verre avant toi et la bu avant que tu n'ai pu rien faire. Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Tu t'écrias :

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile ! Tu m'énerves à agir comme un gamin depuis tout à l'heure ! J'en peux plus ! Va m'acheter une autre boisson puisque tu as finis la mienne !

Il te regarde surpris mais n'ose rien dire. Sans un mot il se lève pour aller t'en chercher une autre. Quand il fut partis, Kuroko et Kagami te regardent en souriant. Il te disent :

\- Il n'y a qu'à toi qu'il obéit comme ça !

 **4_ Lui caresser les cheveux**

Aomine et Kagami faisait un match quand tu arrivas sur le terrain après avoir donner à Murasakibara et Kise un coup de main pour ranger les vestiaires. Tu aimais trop les regardez jouer. Tu avais l'impression de voir deux félins se battre en duel. Le match dura longtemps pendant lequel aucun des deux ne voulait perdre face à l'autre. Finalement, Aomine mit le dernier panier et, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de l'admirer dunker. Il serra les poings et souriait de joie pendant que Kagami lui disait de se calmer car la prochaine fois c'est lui qui gagnerait. Il se cherchèrent un moment puis Aomine te repéra sur le banc en train de les regarder. Il fit un signe à la main à Kagami, qui s'en alla de son côté, et il te rejoignit. Une fois près de toi, il te dis avec plein d'orgueil :

\- Alors ? Tu me félicites pas ?

Tu soupiras et lui souris. Il était incorrigible. Finalement il s'assit à côté de toi et sans gêne posa sa tête sur tes genoux en prétextant qu'il était crevé. Au début surprise, tu finis pas te détendre. Il était dos à toi et tu ne pouvais voir que son profil et ses cheveux. Machinalement, tu passas tes mains dans ses cheveux en regardant sa nuque. Tu le sentis frissonner. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment doux. Plus doux que tu n'aurais pu le croire. Doucement tu te penchas et tu lui murmuras :

\- Félicitation pour ta victoire.

Puis, tu déposas un baiser sur sa joue. En souriant, tu vis qu'il rougissait légèrement.

 **5_ Le voir rire**

Tu étais avec Midorima et Kise assis dans un Park à rire des mimiques des gars de la génération miracles. Vous vous moquez avec Kise de tous le monde pendant que Midorima lisez un livre tranquillement. Kise était vraiment un bon ami et vous vous amusez beaucoup. C'était une journée ou ils faisaient chaud et il était agréable d'etre à l'ombre d'un arbre. Kise imita Murasakibara en prenant un aire mi ennuyeux mi agressif et en disant : "je vais t'écraser ..." En voyant la tête de Kise tu as explosé de rire et tu es tombée sur le côté en bousculant Midorima qui rala :

\- Pfffff ... Fais un peu attention. Je savais bien qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais des problèmes avec les béliers ...

Tu le regardes un moment, te contenant pour ne pas exploser de rire jusqu'à ce que Kise ne puisse plus se retenir et vous partez tous les deux dans un fou rire. Dans la volée, tu arrives à piquer les lunettes de Midorima. Tu ignores ses menaces et tu les mets. Il a vraiment une vu mauvaise et tu ne vois pas arriver Aomine. Celui ci se demande ce qui se passe quand il te voit prendre une voix grave et dire en caricaturant :

\- Je savais que j'aurais de problèmes avec les béliers !... Ahah !

Midorima arrive à t'enlever ses lunettes et, tu te retrouves face à face avec Aomine qui riait d'un rire franc. Tu ne sais pas quand il est arrivé mais ce rire et tellement beau que ton coeur se serre un peu. Tu as réussis à le faire rire !

 **6_ l'impressionner**

Aomine t'a trainé sur un terrain de basket alors que tu voulais passé l'après midi à glander. Il veut absolument t'apprendre quelques tires pour que tu saches un peu te débrouiller au basket. Tu n'as pas trop raler car il avait vraiment envie de te faire partager sa passion. Arrivé au terrain d'entraînement, il te demande de regarder un moment avant de te lancer. Ensuite, il t'explique des techniques qu'il aimerait que tu reproduises. Tu le regardes alors attentivement. Un pas sur le côté, il change le ballon de main une fois, il tourne sur lui même, il rechange le ballon de main et il tire. Il t'explique que à très grande vitesse tu peux ainsi échapper à un défenseur. Puis, il te lance le ballon que tu rattrapes et, t'invite à venir sur le terrain. Tu le rejoins en dribblant et te postes en face de lui. Il te dit :

\- Essaye de me passer.

Il n'y a aucune agression dans sa voix, juste de la gentillesse. Il veut vraiment t'apprendre quelque chose. Alors, sans lui répondre tu fais exactement ce qu'il t'a montré. Aomine, un peu surprit de te voir partir aussi vite, est parti un peu plus tard que toi et, tu réussis à le passer et à marquer. Il te regardes les yeux ronds et murmure :

\- Ouaou ... Je l'ai pas vu venir !

Tu lui souris et lui répond :

\- Et oui ! Mieux vaut éviter de me sous-estimer !

\- T'inquiètes, je ne vais pas faire la même erreur deux fois !

Tu lui relances la balles en évitant de lui dire que tu avais déjà fais du basket en club. Bien sure, si tu as réussis à passer, c'était vraiment un coup de chance car tu sais bien qu'Aomine est bien plus fort que toi !

 **7_ Te réveiller à ses côtés le matin.**

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux de la chambre et venaient doucement te réveiller. Tu émergeas doucement de ton sommeil. Lentement, tu ouvris tes paupière en t'étirant. Tu te sentais incroyablement bien. Lentement, tu laissas glisser ton regard sur la personne qui dormait encore à tes côtés. Tu pouvais admirer son visage serein et tu le trouvais incroyablement beau avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux sombres. Tu te surpris à observer un peu plus en détail son corps et sa position. Tout en lui appelait à la luxure. Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir. Tu t'approchas un peu plus de ce corps si parfait et tu posas ta main sur son torse. Tu pouvais entendre son coeur battre. Tu approchas ton visage du sien pour venir l'embrasser. Soudainement, tu sentis une main se plaquer contre ta nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Quand tes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, Aomine te dis :

\- J'adore quand tu me réveilles comme ça ...

 **8_ Qu'il te fasse une tresse.**

Tout le monde c'était réuni chez Kagami ce jour là pour passer la soirée. Tu étais venu avec Momoi et Riko et, en voyant qu'elles partaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine, Kagami te supplia d'y aller aussi pour que ce ne soit pas un massacre. Tu rias légèrement et, même si tu n'étais pas un as de la cuisine, tu les rejoignis en espérant qu'il te rejoigne vite pour aider. Une fois dans la cuisine, tu arrivas à temps. Riko s'apprêtait à faire bouillir de l'eau dans le micro-onde et Momoi n'épluchait aucun légumes avant de les découper. Tu les arrêtas à temps et leur expliqua un peu mieux comment il fallait faire. Toutes les trois étaient partis pour faire une ratatouille avec du riz. C'était un plat plutôt facile à faire et équilibré pour les sportifs. Pendant que tu lavais une casserole sale, tes cheveux tombèrent dans tes yeux et tu ne pouvais rien faire pour les enlever car tes mains étaient pleine d'eau et de produit nettoyant. Tu demandas :

\- Quelqu'un peu me faire un tresse ?

Bien sur tu ne t'attendais pas que Kagami et Aomine rentre en même temps dans la cuisine. Ni qu'Aomine se place derrière toi en plongeant ses mains dans tes cheveux. Tu retins un frisson quand tu sentis ses mains sur ta nuque. Il mis tes cheveux en arrière et commença à les tresser. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu avais stopper tous tes mouvements pour profiter complètement de cet instant. Tu avais même l'impression qu'il faisait durer le moment et tu étais heureuse d'avoir les cheveux longs. Il piqua un chouchou à Momoi et finit la tresse. Quand il eu terminé, il posa ses deux mains sur tes épaules et te murmura dans l'oreille :

\- Et voilà princesse !

 **9_ Lui donnez des cours particuliers.**

Aomine n'a jamais été très doué à l'école et ses notes n'étaient pas terribles. Il s'en foutait complètement sauf lorsque ses parents commença à le menacer de le priver de basket. Là, il se mit réellement à paniquer et vint te voir affolé. Tu ne pensais pas qu'un jour il te supplierait à ce point pour que tu lui rendes un service. Bien sur, tu en profitas un peu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un Aomine Daiki prosterné et suppliant ! Mais, tu finis par accepter de lui donner des cours particuliers. Le soir même, il vint chez toi et vous passez la soirée à bosser. Tu désespères en voyant le niveau si bas qu'il a mais tu aimes le voir se battre pour y arriver alors tu fais tout pour l'aider. Vous bossez jusqu'à très tard le soir. Le jour des examens, tu te demandes si Aomine s'en sort bien. Une semaine plus tard, tu le vois arriver en courant vers toi. Il te prends dans ses bras et te soulèves en te serrant contre lui. Il te dit en riant :

\- Je passe grâce à toi !

Tu souris et tu es bien contente d'être celle qui ait pu l'aider !

 **10_ L'appeler par son prénom.**

Dans ta salle de classe toutes les filles étaient collées à la fenêtre pour regarder le match de basket qu'il se faisait dans la cours. Toutes étaient en train de parler du plus beau, du plus fort de tous : Aomine Daiki. Il était pour elles un espèce de dieu grec surpuissant. Toi, tu étais restée à ta place en te disant qu'elles se trompaient complètement de personnage. Par contre, tu ne pus réprimer de l'agacement quand tu entendais toutes ses nénettes parler de TON Aomine. Au bout de quelques minutes après la fin du match, tu vis justement la tête du basané à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Rien qu'à sa vu, les filles se mirent à rougir et certaines se précipitèrent vers lui. Aomine, un peu gêné de ces hystériques, te chercha du regard. Quand il te trouva, il t'appela avec un grand sourire en repoussant légèrement les intrus. Cette fois vraiment énervée et surtout jalouse, tu décidas de te venger. Tu te levas et dis en t'approchant de lui :

\- Tu m'as manqué ...

Une fois arrivé à ses côtés, tu te mis sur la pointe des pieds et tu l'embrassas. Il rougit un peu n'ayant pas l'habitude du publique puis, approfondi le baisé en passant une main sur ta nuque. Vos regards se croisèrent et quand vous rompiez l'échange tu murmuras :

\- Daiki.

Cela eu l'effet que tu espérais : d'un côté, tu avais rendu ton petit ami fou de joie et de l'autre, les filles de ta classe folle de jalousie ! Tu as encore gagné !

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me le dire et, pour que je sache lequel entre Kagami et Kuroko vous souhaiterez avoir au prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Kuroko

**Et voilà la suite ! La plupart ont préféré Kuroko donc, le voici rien que pour vous. ;) Pour ceux qui seraient déçus, ne vous inquiétez pas de toute manière ils y passeront tous !**

 **Merci pour toutes ses review et merci aussi aux non-inscrits ! Je vous aimeeeuh !**

 **Bon, finit le blablah ! Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **PS : Aaah ... C'est horrible. Je viens de voir que j'ai oublié de corriger une faute dans le chapitre d'Aomine ... Dans le numéros 8, faite comme si j'avais écris "peut" et non pas "peu" ^^'**

* * *

 **1\. Massage.**

Cela faisait plusieurs jour que Kuroko se plaignait d'avoir mal au dos. Les entrainements de sa coach était intensif et il faisait à chaque fois de son mieux pour pallier la différence de gabarit qu'il avait avec les autres joueurs. A chaque fois, il se donnait à fond mais, même si son entrainement portait ses fruits, il avait aussi des conséquences. Si bien que Riko lui avait interdit de s'entrainer ce soir là. En voyant sa mine triste, tu ne pus t'empêcher de vouloir faire quelque chose pour l'aider alors, tu lui proposas un massage. Il te regarda d'abord surpris puis, il te sourit et accepta ton offre. Vous étiez tous les deux dans les vestiaires et, tu lui indiquas de s'assoir sur le banc. Tu étais un peu anxieuse ne sachant pas vraiment si tu savais bien masser ou non. Tu t'assis derrière lui pendant qu'il retirait son T-shirt et tu ne pus t'empêcher de détailler son corps. Son dos était finement musclé. Quand tu posas tes deux mains froides sur ses épaules, il frissonna légèrement. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, tu murmuras une excuse et tu commenças à le masser. Tes mains passèrent sur son dos, découvrant un à un tous ses muscles et, tu sentais que petit à petit il se détendait. Au bout d'un moment, il attrapa ta main et donna un baiser sur tes doigts. Il te dis :

\- Tu as des doigts de fée ...

Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas ton visage parce que tu commençais à devenir toute rouge.

 **2\. Baisé indirect.**

Comme à leur habitude, Kuroko et Kagami c'était arrêté au Magi Burger en sortant du lycée. Il venait juste de terminer leur entrainement quotidien au club de basket ce qui justifiait le plateau rempli de burger de Kagami. Comme à son habitude, Kuroko n'avait devant lui que son milkshake à la vanille qu'il sirotait tranquillement en écoutant Kagami râlait. Tu les avais vu de loin et avait décidé de les rejoindre. Seulement tu n'avais pas d'argent alors, tu te contentas simplement de t'assoir à côté de Kagami, en face de Kuroko. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de l'observer. Il était vraiment beau avec ses traits fins et la douceur de ses gestes. Rien a voir avec ce gluton de Kagami. A cette pensée, tu souris intérieurement. Au bout d'un moment, Kagami vous laissa pretextant que l'heure à laquelle il partait courir était arrivée. Il demanda à Kuroko si il voulait venir et tu fus trop heureuse de le voir refuser. Une fois parti, vous vous retrouvez seul tous les deux. C'est là qu'il te demanda gentiment :

\- Tu n'as rien commandé ?

\- Oh non; je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi.

Tu lui souris. Il était vraiment attentionné. Tu te maudissais d'avoir oublier ton porte feuille ayant un peu faim. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, tu allais bientôt rentrer chez toi. Tu vis Kuroko mettre sa paille dans sa bouche, prendre une gorger et te tendre le verre. Tu le regardas surprise.

\- Vas y, prends en un peu, ca ne me dérange pas.

Et il se mit à sourire à nouveaux. C'était vraiment un ange. Sans qu'il ne lâche le verre, tu attrapas la paille entre tes lèvres et bus un peu. C'était frais et cela te fis du bien mais, tu l'entendis rire légèrement et il murmura :

\- Notre premier baisé.

A ce moment précis, tu crus mourir tellement tu en avais envie d'un vrai.

 **3\. Qu'il prenne soin de toi.**

Au lycée Seirin, tu faisais partis d'un club du sport que tu préférais. A chaque fois, après être aller regardé un peu l'équipe de basket jouait, tu allais à tes entrainements. Tu adorais faire un peu de sport après les cours pour te défouler. Seulement, aujourd'hui, tu avais un peu mal à la tête. Tu y allas malgré tout mais, tu n'aurais pas du. Après un faux mouvement, tu tombas et t'écorchas le genou. Rien de grave, tu le savais, mais la blessure était assez profonde pour faire couler abondamment le sang sur ta jambe. Sans rechigner, tu te laissas porter à l'infirmerie. Arrivé la bas, on te laissa sur un lit ou tu restas assise. Il n'y avait personne et on partis chercher un infirmière. Sans un mot, tu fus contente qu'on s'inquiète autant pour toi alors que tu savais qu'un peu de désinfectant suffirait. Tu remercias tes amis et tu attendis. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit à la vollée et tu aperçus Kuroko devant toi, à bout de souffle. Quand il te vis, il accourut.

\- J'ai eu peur ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Tu n'en croyais pas tes yeux. Il était venu seulement pour toi ?

\- Rien de grave, je suis tombée en faisant un mauvais mouvement.

Tu essayas de te montrer le plus convaincante possible en essayant de te tenir debout mais, ta blessure te lançait un peu et tu grimaças. Il te souris en mettant ses mains sur tes épaules pour te force à te rassoir.

\- Attends, je vais jeter un coup d'oeil.

Tu le laissas faire. Ses mains descendirent sur ton mollet qu'il releva pour regarder ton genou. Ses mains étaient tellement douces que tu voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Il t'examina un moment puis, te préviens qu'il n'allait pas attendre l'infirmière pour te désinfecter. Tu n'osais plus rien dire alors tu hochas la tête. Quand il eut finit, il posa un pansement.

\- Et voilà !

Quand tu fus à nouveau debout, tu te penchas légèrement vers lui et déposa un baisé sur sa joue. Sans attendre d'avantage de peur de te mettre à rougir bêtement, tu partis en murmuras un :

\- Merci ...

Vraiment, tu étais impuissante face à lui.

 **4\. Qu'il te dise : "je t'aime".**

Vous étiez tous les deux chez lui un samedi soir. Kuroko était épuisé après un match qu'il venait de faire l'après midi même. Vous étiez tous les deux sur le canapé du salon en train de regarder tranquillement un film. Bien sur, Seirin avait gagné mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour eux. Ils c'étaient bien amusé tous ensemble et c'était ce qui comptait. Tu repensais aux images du match en caressant les cheveux de Kuroko qui était en train de s'endormir sur ton ventre. Tu regardais son visage, ses yeux fermés, sa peau. Pour toi, c'était lui qui brillait le plus sur le parquet. Tu dégageas légèrement son front de ses cheveux et tu le lui embrassas. Tu le sentis bouger et quand il ouvrit les yeux, vos visages étaient vraiment près. Il se releva et s'avança vers toi ses mains de part et d'autre de ta taille. Tu ne voulais pas rompt le contact le contacte de ses yeux. Tu vis que son regard descendais vers tes lèvres plusieurs fois. Doucement, il se pencha vers toi et t'embrassa légèrement puis, il posa une main derrière ta nuque pour approfondir le baisé. Quand vous vous séparèrent, il s'allongea sur toi et murmuras dans ton oreille :

\- Je t'aime ...

Ton coeur failli exploser de joie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il te le disais mais cela te faisait toujours le même effet. Tu le serras contre le lui et tu lui retournas tes sentiments.

 **5\. Le voir pleurer.**

Au collège, tu te rappelles très bien de la triste histoire qui était arrivée à la génération miracle et jamais tu ne leur pardonneras pour ce qu'il ont fait au fantôme de l'équipe. Tu te rappelles bien, Kuroko t'avais parlé de son ami pendant des mois et des mois. Tu voyais bien qu'il avait hâte de jouer avec lui. Quant il c'est blessé pendant le match et que, après t'être rassurer qu'il allait bien, tu es retourné voir le match, tu as cru que plus jamais tu ne pourrais t'entendre avec la génération miracle qui, pourtant, était tes amis. Tu avais honte d'eux et de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tu ne les as jamais détesté autant que ce jour là. Mais, plus que tout autre chose au monde, tu ne voulais pas que Kuroko vois cela. Malheureusement, tu ne pus l'empêcher. Quand tu le rejoignis dans les vestiaires, il était le dernier, tous les autres était partis. Il se retourna vers toi, il était en pleure. Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues. Ton coeur se serra et tu t'approchas de lui. Une fois à ses côtés, tu le pris dans tes bras en murmurant :

\- Désolé ... Je suis tellement désolé ...

Au bout de quelques instants, tu sentis des mains agrippées ton dos et une tête se lover contre ta nuque. Il sanglota en murmura ton prénom. Oui ... Tu n'avais jamais autant détesté la génération miracle que ce jour là.

 **6\. Le surprendre.**

Tout le monde connaissait les talents du joueur fantôme de la génération miracle. Tout le monde en parlait si bien que tu décidas de surprendre Kuroko comme il le faisait en permanence. Tu demandas de l'aide à Kagami pour savoir si il connaissait les techniques de son coéquipier mais tu n'obtins pas vraiment de réponses claires. Tu décidas alors de chercher dans des livres pour en savoir plus sur sa capacité à disparaitre. Malheureusement, tu ne parvins pas à trouver ce que tu voulais. Un peu déçue, tu faillis abandonner jusqu'a ce que tu croises Aomine. Tu lui exposas simplement ton problème et il en ria. Cependant, comme Kagami, il ne te donna pas d'information utile sur ce que faisait Kuroko, néanmoins, il te poussa à le surprendre d'une autre manière. Tu écoutas ce qu'il te dis et, même si tu espérais faire mieux tu te contentas de ça. Après tout, tu n'avais rien d'autre en tête. Tu filas dans les vestiaires du club de basket et tu te plaquas contre le mur à l'intérieure. Tu allais lui faire peur ! Tu n'attendis pas longtemps avant d'entendre des pas venir vers toi. Tu te préparas ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

\- Ouaaaa !

Tu sautas de ta cachette en criant mais tu fus : et déçu et énervé. C'était Kagami à qui tu avais fais peur et Kuroko était juste derrière lui. Tu râlais :

\- Raaaah Kagami !

\- Mais t'es folle ! Tu m'as fais tellement flippé !

Quand tu te retournas vers Kuroko, il avait les yeux grand ouvert et il se mit à exploser de rire. Tu ne savais pas vraiment si ton plan avait fonctionné mais, Kuroko riait et c'était le plus important.

 **7\. Qu'il reprenne pour toi.**

Tu étais avec Kuroko et, vous vous apprêtez à aller en cours quand une masse de jeune fille se précipitèrent sur lui. Elles avaient surement du voir son dernier match et voulaient le féliciter. Tu te retrouvas pousser et éjecter en arrière sans que tu ne puisses rien faire. Un peu énervé, tu restas en retrait. Tu comprenais que toutes ses filles aimaient autant Kuroko. Il était beau, gentil, solidaire, toujours la pour aider et surtout super sexy. Tu te dépêchas néanmoins de faire sortir ses idées de ta tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ... Quand tu le regardais, au milieu de toutes ses filles, sourire et rire, tu ne pus t'empêcher de sentir ton coeur se serrer. Tu te sentis jalouse de l'attention qu'il portait à d'autre que toi. Soudainement tu entendis une des filles lui demander :

\- Mais pourquoi tu traines toujours avec elle ... Elle est ennuyante.

Son sourire s'éffaca légèrement et il s'approcha de toi. Il te prit la main et il lui répondit :

\- Parce qu'elle est unique à mes yeux et, beaucoup moins ennuyante que vous toutes réunis.

Le silence s'imposa et tu le regardais avec des yeux ronds et un aire étonné sur le visage. Il continua :

\- Mainenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, nous devons aller en cours.

Et il ne te lacha pas la main jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à la salle de classe.

 **8\. Que tu reprennes pour lui.**

Vous étiez tous à un bar tranquillement en train de rire ensemble. Cela faisait longtemps que vous ne vous etiez pas tous rejoins pour passer un peu de temps en groupe. Toute la génération miracle était donc réunis à une terrasse d'un café sous les doux rayons de l'été. Vous vous remémorez des souvenirs en riant et en parlant fort. Tu étais contente de retrouver tes amis comme au début du collège. Ils avaient tous positivement bien changés et cela, grâce à Kuroko. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de l'admirer. C'était à tes yeux le plus courageux et impressionnant des gars de la génération miracle. Au bout d'un moment, le joueur fantôme se leva pour aller chercher une autre boisson. Dès qu'il fut partis, on en profita pour te jeter des regard malicieux et te demander :

\- Allez ! pas besoin de le cacher ! Vous êtes ensemble maintenant non ?

Un peu étonné tu te sentis gêné qu'on te pose une question avec aussi peu de tact. Toi et Kuroko commençait en effet une relation depuis pas vraiment longtemps. Seulement, vous n'étiez pas vraiment démonstratif et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de l'annoncer à vos amis surtout avec la fin des compétitions et des retrouvailles. Tu te sentis un peu pris au piège et, avec l'absence de kuroko tu ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. On ria légèrement devant ton manque de réaction et la discution parti sur le garçon au cheveux cyan. Tout le monde donnait son avis en riant. Au bout d'un moment, tu commencais à en avoir marre d'entendre des critiques venir de toutes parts sur celui que tu aimais. Tu te retenais pour ne pas t'énerver jusqu'à ce que tu entendes :

\- N'empêche que je ne le voyais pas avec quelqu'un. Il est tellement effacé ...

La, tu ne pus t'empêcher de te lever de ta chaise en répliquant :

\- En attendant, sans lui, vous serez toujours des sales gamins hautains et égoïstes !

Le silence s'imposa un moment et, quand tu relevas la tête, tu vis Kuroko qui te regardait en souriant. Il s'approcha de toi, posa son verre et, en prenant doucement ton visage de ses deux mains, il déposa un baisé sur tes lèvres. Autour de la table, on vous regardait avec des yeux ronds. Voilà. Ils avaient leur réponse.

 **9\. Qu'il referme ta robe dans le dos.**

Ce soir là, vous alliez à une soirée organisée par Kise. Toute la journée, tu l'avais aidé à organiser et à tout préparer. C'était pour fêter ses 18 ans et il fallait que se soit une soirée inoubliable. Surtout que Kise était un très bon ami à toi et que tu voulais vraiment qu'il s'amuse pour sa majorité. Tout le monde était invité en plus de toutes les connaissances du blond dans le milieu dans lequel il travaillait, en plus du lycée. Tu avais vraiment hâte d'y être ! Seulement, avant, il fallait que tu passes chez toi pour te préparer un minimum et prendre le cadeau que vous aviez décider de lui offrir. Tu laissas ton ami mais, avant de partir, tu croisas Kuroko qui venait déposer des duvets qu'il avait en plus pour ceux qui resteraient dormir. Avant que tu ne partes, tu sentis une main se posait sur ton avant-bras.

\- Attend, je t'accompagne.

Il te souris. Tu avais beau lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé et que tu allais juste te changer avant de revenir, il tenait quand même t'accompagner. Sans vraiment le dire, tu étais contente de pouvoir passé un moment avec lui. Quand il eut fini de déposer ses affaires, il te rejoignit et vous vous dirigez chez toi. Une fois arrivé, tu lui proposas à boire et tu filas à la douche en lui promettant de ne pas mettre trop de temps. Tu fis le plus vite possible, te maquilla légèrement et enfila une robe. Quand tu réapparus il te détailla du regard et il murmura :

\- Tu es sublime.

Tu rougissais déjà. Tu n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup d'effort sur ta tenue mais le compliment te réchauffa le coeur. Tu le vis s'approcher de toi. Il se plaça dans ton dos sans que tu comprennes réellement pourquoi. Quand tu sentis ses doigts glissaient sur ta nuque pour dégager tes cheveux tu te forças pour retenir un frisson. Ses doigts descendirent plus bas jusqu'à ce que tu entende un petit zip. Lentement, il se pencha pour te murmurer à nouveau dans l'oreille :

\- Tu avais oublié de fermer ta robe dans ton dos ...

 **10\. Qu'il te prenne dans tes bras. ( suite du 3. )**

Tu étais partis comme une lâche et tu l'avais laissé seul dans l'infirmerie. Ton coeur battait un peu plus vite et tu posas ta main sur ta poitrine. Tu l'aimais tellement et tu ne savais pas comment réagir. Pendant un moment, tu hésitas à revenir en arrière pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Mais c'était trop tard. De toute façon tu le reverrais bientôt mais sa présence te manquait très vite. Tu marchais silencieusement dans les couloirs du lycée pour retourner à ton club jusqu'à ce que tu entendes quelqu'un courir derrière toi. Tu n'eus à peine le temps de te retourner que quelqu'un te pris dans ses bras. Très vite, tu reconnus Kuroko. Tu venais d'arrêter de respirer. Il te serras un peu plus fort dans ses bras et posa son front sur ton épaule en chuchotant :

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ...

Tu étais trop heureuse qu'il te prenne comme ça dans ses bras. Tu lui rendis son étreinte en enfouissant ta tête dans son cou. C'était pour cela que tu l'aimais tant ...

* * *

 **C'est finit ! Si vous avez des préférences pour le prochain chapitre, faites le moi savoir et, si vous aimez toujours, laissé moi un petit mot d'amouur ! :)**


	3. Midorima

**Salut la compagnie !**

 **Ce chapitre c'est un peu éternisé ... Pour les explications rapides : Bac et Vacance. Du coup j'ai dût un peu laissé de côté mon ordinateur et mes écrits.**

 **Mais, n'en parlons plus : voici le nouveau chapitre ! Midorima ;) Vous vous y attendiez ? Je me suis attaquée à un peu plus difficile et je pense qu'il est un peu OOC par moment. Mais bon, c'est des fantasmes hein ? ;p**

 **Bref, profitez bien !**

* * *

 **1\. Le regarder dormir.**

Tu étais toujours débout la première. C'était comme ça, tu n'y pouvais rien même si cela t'empêchais de bien te reposer. Quand tu étais seule, tu en profitais pour pendre ton petit déjeuner et, tu travaillais dans le silence d'une maison endormis. Mais tu préférais quand tu étais avec Midorima. Vous vous entendiez bien car, il était aussi de ceux qui se levaient tôt et, vous profitiez de plus de temps ensemble. Néanmoins, c'était toujours toi la première debout et, ce que tu préférais, c'était de regarder son visage endormit. Rien à voir avec le Midorima que tu connaissais. Il avait un air serein et ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés ce qui lui donner un aire bad boy qu'il se refusait. Et, bien sur, il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Tu le trouvais divinement beau. Souvent, comme quand il était avec Takao, il ne se montrait pas comme il se montrait avec toi. Tu aimais qu'il te dévoile seulement à toi son côté détendu et aimant. D'une main douce, tu passas tes doigts sur son front et dégagea lentement ses cheveux. A ce contacte, tu vis les yeux de ton amant s'ouvrir petit à petit. Quand il te vit, il te sourit et prit ta main pour embrasser tes doigts. Dans un murmure tu lui dis :

\- Bonjour, Shintaro.

Il se redressa et t'embrassa.

 **2\. L'horoscope.**

Tu en avais plus que marre. Ce jour là, tu t'étais disputée avec Midorima. Il fallait te comprendre ... Parfois, il pouvait se montrer tellement pénible avec son éternel perfectionnisme, sa maniaque attitude et son horoscope. Tu voulais bien te montrer conciliante mais qu'il te fasse poireauter deux heures à la fin des cours alors que vous deviez vous rejoindre juste parce qu'il devait aller acheter son objet porte bonheur du jour ... Là, il y avait des limites. Quand tu l'avais vu débarqué avec une grosse peluche rose sous le bras, tu avais attendu des excuses qui ne sont pas venues. Tu étais alors partie la rage au ventre et, tu l'avais prévenu que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui avant un bon moment. Maintenant dans ta chambre, tu fulminais. La colère avait fait place à de la tristesse car tu te disais qu'il faisait passer ses superstitions avant toi. Tout d'un coup, le téléphone sonna. Un peu trop précipitamment, tu l'attrapas et tu fus trop heureuse de voir que c'était Shintaro. Tu hésitas un moment puis tu décrochas. Un silence s'en suivit et tu hésitas à lui parler en première quand tu entendis :

\- Je voulais te lire mon horoscope.

Très vite tu sentis que tu allais t'énerver à nouveau. Tu lui répondis :

\- Midorima ... Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

\- Ecoute moi s'il te plait ...

Il y avait dans sa voix une certaine crainte et tu le laissas faire.

\- Aujourd'hui, les cancers n'ont pas beaucoup de chance. A la sortie du lycée, ils vont se faire retenir par leur coéquipiers, surtout un petit au cheveux noirs, qui ne vont pas les lâcher.

L'agacement pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix et, tu imaginais très bien Takao emmerder Midorima pour des bêtises. Un sourire se forma sur tes lèvres et tu étais contente qu'il ne le voit pas.

\- Ensuite, niveau argent, ils n'auront pas assez pour acheter des croissants pour celle qu'ils aiment et ils devront faire un empreint. Cependant quand ils reviendront voir leur coéquipiers ces abrutis auront caché Leur objet porte bonheur et leurs affaires de cours. Les cancers perdront alors une heure de leur vie à les chercher. Ensuite ils se vengeront comme il se doit.

Tu imaginais parfaitement la scène. Tu voulais lui dire que tu ne lui en voulais plus mais il continua :

\- Niveau amour, ils ont toujours du mal à exprimer leurs sentiments mais ils doivent absolument dire à celle qu'ils portent dans leurs coeurs à quel point ils l'aiment et qu'ils sont ... désolés.

Une main sur la bouche tu sentis ton coeur s'affoler. Tu voulais tellement qu'il soit là, près de toi car tu avais une envie terrible de le prendre dans tes bras. dans un souffle tu entendis :

\- Je t'aime.

Et, il raccrocha aussitôt. Cette fois, tu ne pus enlever ce sourire qui ornait ton visage. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait etre timide et maladroit ... Mais qu'est ce que tu l'aimais aussi !

 **3\. Le Hasard.**

Une fois que tu te promenais en ville, tu tombas sur l'équipe de Shutoku qui venait de sortir d'un magasin de sport. Ils avaient tous pleins de sacs en main. Ils te proposèrent de passer l'après midi avec eux et tu acceptas évidemment. C'était tous de très bons amis et tu rigolais bien quand tu étais en leur compagnie. Tu remarquas Midorima un peu en retrait. Tu lui souris et il te rendis ton sourire. Tu n'osas pas vraiment aller le voir, tu le trouvais un peu imposant à sa manière. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent à un terrain de basket où des joueurs se trouvaient déjà et, où ils proposèrent un match amical. Tu les regardas jouer avec plaisir appréciant l'air agréable de l'été. Quand il fut tard et que la nuit commença à tomber tu leur dis en revoir pour rentrer chez toi mais, ils ne voulaient pas te laisser seule dans la nuit. Tu avais beau leur expliqué que ce n'était pas parce que tu étais une femme que tu étais sans défense, ils n'écoutèrent pas et tu te retrouvas seule avec Midorima. Le chemin se fit presque complètement dans le silence mais, quand il fut le moment de se séparer, il te prit la main et il te dit :

\- Je prévoie tout et je me fais jamais suprendre. Mais toi, tu n'étais pas prévu, tu es juste un un miraculeux Hasard.

Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de ta main et il partit sans un mot de plus. Tu restas là, les joues légèrement rouges avec des milliers de questions en tête ...

 **4\. L'Horoscope 2.**

Aujourd'hui : Poisson d'Avril. La question ne se posait même pas, il fallait que tu fasses une blague à Midorima ! Mais quoi ? La réponse arriva bien vite car tu savais ce qu'il chérissait plus que tout : son horoscope. Vite, tu pris son portable et tu fis une capture d'écran de la page d'horoscope du jour. Avec photoshop, tu bidouillas son objet du jour et tu mis : Robe de Maid à porter la journée. Tu riais déjà en attendant de voir la tête qu'il ferait quand il verrait ça ! Quand tu eus finis, tu reposas son portable ni vu ni connu et tu attendis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour voir arriver la victime en question. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en ouvrant son portable et en tomba directement sur la page de l'horoscope. Tu espérais qu'il ne capte pas que c'était un trucage mais, quand tu le vis blêmir tu compris qu'il était tombé dans le panneau. Tu observais toutes ses réactions avec délice. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour être certain que personne d'autre n'ait vu son portable et, il fila rapidement quand il te vit. Allait il acheter un déguisement de Maid ? Allait il oser ? Malheureusement, tu le vis arriver 10 minutes plus tard en appelant dangereusement ton prénom. Ce sale maniaque était allé vérifier sur internet son horoscope et il avait comprit que tu étais la fautive. Tu partis en courant en riant quand tu entendis :

\- Toi, je t'attrape : je te tue !

Une course poursuite commença. Elle se termina dans des rires et une étreinte affectueuse.

 **5\. L'admirer sans ses lunettes.**

Il était rare de pouvoir admirer Midorima sans ses lunettes. On disait qu'il était sublime et que personne ne pouvait résister à son regard. Curieuse, tu te mis à l'observer en espérant pouvoir, un jour, le surprendre sans ses lunettes. Ce jour arriva à ton plus grand bonheur. C'était un jour de grande chaleur. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil tapait furieusement sur le lycée. Tu avais croisé Midorima et, il ne t'avait pas vu. Près des terrains de sport, il y avait des robinets où on pouvait se rafraîchir. Le basketteur de la génération miracle était venu là spécialement pour cela. Tu le vis enlever ses lunettes et plonger sous le jet froid. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et, il releva la tête vers toi. Tu n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir comme ça de toute ton existence. Son regard émeraude était accroché au tien, ses cheveux mouillés étaient collés à sa nuque et des gouttes d'eau dégouliné sur son visage jusqu'à son cou. Tu avalas difficilement ta salive quand il te sourit. T'avait il reconnu sans ses lunettes ? Tu partis en courant tellement ton coeur s'était affolé à cette vu. Ce jour là, tu compris que tu ne voulais que personne d'autre, à part toi, puisse le voir sans ses lunettes !

 **6\. Vernis à ongle.**

Midorima a toujours été très minutieux. Tu le connais depuis ton enfance mais vous aviez dut vous séparez car tu étais partie avec ta famille en Europe. Quand tu es retournée au Japon, tu as retrouvé ton ami d'enfance mais il avait grandit et il était devenu charismatique et très beau. Tu es très vite tombée amoureuse de lui et, vous avez très vite finit ensemble. Tu aimais ton couple avec ses disputes, ses joies, ses peines, ses moments de tendresse et, tu te disais souvent que tu étais chanceuse. Midorima était un garçon très doux et gentil qui aimait cuisiner et qui était un vrai perfectionniste. Bien sur, il n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Il était aussi borné, méticuleux et obsédé par son horoscope. Cependant, dans des moments comme celui-ci, tu ne pouvais que le bénir toi qui était un peu anarchique. Il te regardais mettre ton vernis et il soupirait toujours face à ton manque d'attention :

\- Allez, donne moi ta main.

Tu lui souriais de toutes tes dents. A chaque fois, c'est ce que tu espérais et tu adorais le regarder faire. Il repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez et trempa le pinceau dans le bocal. Dans une délicatesse démesurée, il posa le vernis sur chacun de tes ongles. Tu admirais sa précision et tu aimais la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa main. Quand il eut finis, tu ne put t'empêcher de lui sauter au cou pour l'embraser. Il te rendis ton baiser avant de se rendre compte que tu avais mis du vernis sur son T-chirt. Il rala :

\- T'es vraiment une tête de linotte !

 **7\. Il t'embrasse.**

Tu accompagnais Midorima au terrain d'entrainement de basket. Il allait faire un match amical avec cet fameuse équipe de Too. Tu avais entendu parler de Aomine et tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'avoir hate de le voir jouer. Tu avais parlé de lui à Midorima pendant toute la journée. Quoi de plus normal ? Tu étais fan de basket et il était vraiment incroyablement fort ! Tu lui posais plein de questions et Midorima te répondait vaguement et sans grande conviction. Quand tu le vis, tu était impressionnée par l'aura sauvage qu'il dégageait. Tes yeux pétillaient et tu n'attendais qu'une seule chose : le voir jouer. Le match commença et tu ne quittas pas des yeux ce monstre du basket. Cela, Midorima ne le manqua pas et il mis toute sa fureur dans le match qui se finit avec une égalité. Quand les joueurs sortirent du terrain, tu ne pus t'empêcher d'aller voir ce fameux Aomine Daiki pour lui poser plein de questions. Tu ne vis pas que Midorima s'approchait de toi alors que tu étais en pleine discussion et que tu rigolais bien. Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et, tu sentis des mains se baladaient sur tes épaules et ta nuque. Ton visage fut tourné sur le côté et la bouche de Midorima se posa sur la tienne dans un baisé fougueux et possessif. Trop surprise, tu ne réagis pas. Tout le monde vous regardez avec de grands yeux. Quand il se recula, il te glissa dans l'oreille :

\- Rejoins moi vite.

Et il partit en direction des vestiaires. Un sourire prit forme sur tes lèvres. Ce que Midorima n'avait pas comprit c'était qu'Aomine t'impressionnait mais que lui t'émerveillait.

 **8\. Attentionné.**

Kagami était connu pour son savoir faire culinaire. Une fois, il avait fait des beignets et il les avait ramené pour son équipe. Comme il y en avait beaucoup trop, il en avait proposé à l'équipe de Shutoku. Ils y en avaient au chocolat et à la fraise. Tout le monde se rua sur ceux au chocolat et, tu décidas de les laisser aux autres pour en prendre un à la fraise même si tu n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Tu le posas à côté de tes affaires et partis chercher des boissons pour tout le monde, un peu déçue mais sans le montrer. Quand tu revins, tu repris ton beignet et tu croquas dedans. Tu fus plus que surprise de sentir le gout du chocolat. T'étais tu trompée ? Avais tu pris un beignet au chocolat sans t'en rendre compte ? Ou quelqu'un avait il échangé avec le tiens ? Mais qui ? Bien sur, tu ne vis pas le regard attendrit que posait Midorima sur toi.

 **9\. Un regard.**

Cela faisait un moment que tu n'étais plus du tout concentrée. Tu étais en perm et tu bossais depuis maintenant une heure sur une disserte que tu devais rendre en fin de semaine en philosophie. Cela te plaisait mais le sujet n'était cependant pas si facile. C'était surement pour cela que ta concentration c'était complètement envolée ? Pourtant, quelque chose te perturbait mais, quoi ? Quand tu relevas les yeux, tu compris immédiatement. Midorima était à deux tables de la tienne et son regard était fixé sur toi depuis un moment déjà. Quand tu vis ses prunelles vertes t'observaient avec autant d'intensité, tu te sentis rosir. Tu l'avais rencontré il y avait quelques semaines déjà par le biais de Takao. Tu avais tout de suite était impressionnée par lui. On t'avait tellement parlé de la génération miracle que tu étais trop contente d'en rencontrer un joueur. Depuis, vous vous étiez revu plusieurs fois et tu sentais de plus en plus qu'il t'attirait. Quand il te vit rougir, il détourna son regard, un peu gêné, mais, le reporta sur toi quelque instant plus tôt. Tu ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire jusqu'à ce que tu le vois se lever pour venir vers toi. Ton coeur battait un peu plus vite et, il prit une chaise pour s'assoir en face tout en te demandant :

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Tu lui souris. Cela devais faire vraiment longtemps qu'il te regardait. Ses yeux se firent un peu plus fuyant et tu lui répondis :

\- Tu es fort en philo ?

 **10\. Un tire ?**

Tu avais beau être fan de basket, tu avais tout les défauts pour faire de toi une mauvaise joueuse : petite, empotée et impatiente. C'est pour cela que tu avais préféré regarder les autres jouer, surtout si c'était l'équipe de Shutoku et plus particulièrement Midorima avec lequel tu sortais depuis un petit moment. Un jour qu'il te vit tirer et rater ta cible il se prit comme obsession de vouloir t'apprendre. Malheureuse idée ! Tu n'étais pas vraiment une bonne élève. Mais qu'importe ! Face à l'adversité, Midorima ne se laisse jamais aller ! Au contraire, il adorait les défis et tu en était devenu un. Tu t'étais prêtée au jeu et tu aimais ces petits moments que vous passiez ensemble. Un soir qu'il te regardait t'entrainer, tu le vis soupirer. D'un geste machinal, il repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez et viens vers toi. Tout en collant son corps contre ton dos, il te murmura :

\- Laisse toi faire ...

Tu t'abandonnas à lui. La chaleur de son corps t'envahit d'un coup et tu sentis ses mains parcourir tes bras pour venir se poser sur les tiennes. Tu retins de justesse un frisson. Sans lâcher le ballon des mains tu te laissas guider avec délice. Tu pouvais sentir ses abdos se contracter contre ton dos, ses mains douces contre les tiennes, son souffles derrière ta nuque. Tu voulais te laisser complètement enivrer par sa chaleur. Dans une précision parfaite, il tira et la balle rentra dans le panier. Alors, ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ta taille et sa bouche se posa sur ta nuque. Il te glissa alors dans l'oreille :

\- Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si dur.

Sans pouvoir résister d'avantage, tu te retournas pour l'embrasser. Il te serra contre lui et vos corps ne pouvaient pas être plus proche qu'à cet instant. Vos bouches se lièrent, vos langue se rencontrèrent dans une grande douceur et tu melas tes mains dans ses cheveux. Quand vous vous séparèrent enfin, tu lui murmuras à ton tour :

\- Il n'y a pas autre chose que tu voudrais m'apprendre ?

* * *

 **Bon ? C'était comment ? J'ai eu dur, je dois l'avouer. Surement parce que ce n'est pas un de mes personnages préférés.**

 **Le prochain sera Kagami ! Cela fait longtemps qu'on me le demande. Après, promis, je vous fais un avec Akashi. Enfin ... je vais essayer ... ;p**

 **Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir tous les petits mots que vous me laissez. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres. ;)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Ps : J'ai tenu ma promesse, finalement,** **LilyDTrafalgar ;p**


	4. Kagami

**Bonjour, bonjour à ceux qui sont encore là ...**

 **Bon, aucune excuse pour le temps interminable qui à séparer ce chapitre à l'autre. Cependant, sachez que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic et que quoi qu'il arrive tous les personnages y passeront ! :)**

 **Merci à toutes ces gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé un mot. Je vous adore ! :D**

 **Ce chapitre : Kagami ! Qui est content !? ;D**

* * *

 **1\. Qu'il te prenne la main.**

Tu n'as pas passé une bonne journée. Tu es fatiguée par la surcharge de travail et un peu angoissée par tous les examens qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Depuis le matin même, tu ne pensais qu'à la fin de la journée qui était arrivée avec une lenteur abominable. Avec des pas lents, tu descendais les escaliers du bâtiment principale de ton lycée. Tu ne voulais même pas rentrer chez toi en pensant au boulot que tu n'avais pas envie de faire. Les pieds trainant, tu te diriges donc vers la sortie mais, ton visage s'illumine quand tu vois Kagami qui t'attend. Il ne t'a pas encore vu et, il est en train de jouer avec un ballon de basket qu'il fait tourner sur son doigt en sifflant. Tu l'admires un instant et tu as l'impression qu'il te suffit de le voir pour que ta journée s'embellisse. Quand il tourne la tête et croise ton regard il t'offre un grand sourire et tu te dépêches de le rejoindre. Il passe son ballon sous son bras et se penche pour t'embrasser. Puis, délicatement, il glisse sa main dans la tienne et il te demande :

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Tu as oublié tous tes malheurs et tu lui réponds :

\- Excellente ... Et toi ?

Il te répond tout en t'entrainant, main dans la main, dans la rue.

 **2\. Qu'il cuisine pour toi.**

Avec Kuroko, vous avez passé l'après midi chez Kagami. A l'origine, le club de seirin avait prévu de se retrouver dehors pour jouer au basket et tu avais décidé de les accompagner mais malheureusement, il c'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes soudainement et les plans avaient changé. Tu t'étais retrouvée avec Kuroko chez Kagami car c'était lui qui habitait le plus près et les autres avez décidé de rentrer ayant des examens très prochainement. Vous vous étiez bien amuser à jouer à des jeux vidéo et tu les avais battu presque à chaque fois ! Quand la nuit commença à tomber, Kagami vous proposa de rester manger ce que vous acceptèrent. Cependant, Kuroko devait vite passé chez lui pour donner à manger à son chien. Il n'habitait pas loin mais le temps d'y aller et de revenir prennait au moins 40 minutes. Tu te retrouves donc seul avec Kagami. Celui-ci à un petit air malicieux sur le visage et cela t'inquiète. Il te regarde et demande :

\- Tu me cuisines un petit plat ?

Tu le regardes avec étonnement et tu le regardes rire bêtement. Alors, tu te retrousses les manches. Tu vas lui montrer tes talents de cuisinière ! Attends, tu ne ressembles pas à Momoi ou à Riko !

\- Tu vas voir ! Laisse moi faire !

Il te regarde te déplacer vers la cuisine toujours avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il sait bien que tu n'es pas très douée. Une fois devant le poste de travail, tu te sens un peu perdue. Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Tu ne sais même pas où sont rangés les plats … Tu t'immobilises quand tu sens derrière toi un corps se coller à ton dos. Tu lèves les yeux vers Kagami qui te masse les épaules.

\- T'inquiète pas ma petite tête de linotte, je m'en occupe.

Finalement, tu te retrouve derrière le comptoir les joues légèrement roses. En même temps, tu aimes tellement quand il cuisine pour toi ! Et puis, ce tablier lui va si bien …

 **3\. Le regarder faire des pompes.**

Cela fait combien de temps que tu es là ? Tu ne sais pas. Le temps semble s'être arrêter. Les secondes s'écoulent s'en que tu n'en t'en aperçoives. Tes yeux sont rivés sur une seule et même personne. Il est là, juste devant toi. Tu peux voir trembler ses muscles, tu peux sentir son souffle chaud, il te semble même arriver à le voir se contracter. Il fait des ados depuis une demi-heure et il enchaine sa deuxième série de 20 pompes et, tu baves littéralement depuis tout ce temps. Tu le trouve tellement beau, tellement bien fait et sexy que tu as l'impression que tu vas en mourir. Au bout d'un moment, il tourne son regard vers le tien. Tu le regardes s'assoir en rougissant te rendant enfin comptes que tu ne l'as pas lâchée des yeux. En te voyant, il se mit à rire et il te dit :

\- Arrêtes. Quand tu me regardes comme ça, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Là, tu eus l'impression que ton coeur allait exploser dans ta poitrine.

 **4\. Le taquiner oui ! Mais …**

A une soirée organisée par Kise, tous le monde c'était retrouvé pour s'amuser. La soirée c'était bien passé et tu étais maintenant avec Momoi, Kagami et quelque garçon de la génération miracle. Tu avais un peu bu et ton audace dépassait clairement celui que tu avais quand tu étais sobre. Tu te retrouves donc avec ce petit groupe dehors assis en cercle dans le jardin. Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment la conversation est tombée sur la tapis mais vous parliez de vos conquêtes respectives. Finalement, tu décides d'aller taquiner ton cher Kagami et tu lui demandes :

\- Alors Kagami, et toi ? Tu es sortis avec beaucoup de filles ?

Tu lui tires la langue pendant qu'il te lance des éclaires. Seulement, tous les regards c'étaient posés sur lui et le pauvre finit par se mettre à rougir. Tu le trouves adorable ! Et, tu ne peux pas éviter d'être contente de voir que son tableau de chasse était peu élevé. Sauf que tu es bourrée et tu ne contrôles pas vraiment tes actions. Pendant que les autres embêtent Kagami en lui posa plus de question, tu te mets à lui tourner bêtement autour en répétant :

\- Kagami n'a embrassé personne !

Tu sens que sa colère monte petit à petit mais tu es à mille kilomètres de la réalité. Soudainement, tu te sens tiré par le bras et tu tombes en arrière. Ta tête est retenue par de grandes mains et tu te retrouves sur des genoux. avant que tu ne puisses comprendre ce qui t'arrive, tu sens que des lèvres se posent sur les tiennes. Kagami t'embrasse et toi, trop surprise et trop contente tu participes au baisé. Finalement, il te murmure à l'oreille :

\- Si, j'ai déjà embrassé.

Voila ce que c'est que de l'embêter.

 **5\. Qu'il te fasse danser.**

C'est la fête de Noël aujourd'hui et vous avez passé la journée entre amis à vous amusez. Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas pu être tous ensemble et tu es heureuse que vous soyez réunis. La journée se déroule donc à merveille et tu passes un petit moment avec Kise à jouer à la pêche aux poissons puisque c'est le seul qui accepte de le faire avec toi. Cependant, quand tu t'es éloignée du groupe avec lui, tu n'avais pas vu le regard pesant que te lança Kagami. La fin de la journée se couronnait avec un bal ou tout le monde portait des robes européennes et valsait en rythme avec la musique. Toi, tu n'as jamais été très forte pour ce genre de chose et tu t'es assise sur un banc avec le poisson que tu as gagné plus tôt. Tu regardes toutes ces belles personnes avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il fallait absolument que tu apprennes ! Concentré sur les gens qui dansait, tu ne fis pas attention à la personne qui s'assit près de toi.

\- Tu n'aimes pas danser ?

En l'entendant tu sursautes légèrement et te retournas pour croiser le regard de Kagami. Tu lui souris :

\- C'est plutôt que je ne sais pas danser.

Tu n'as pas honte de l'avouer c'est un fait et puis tu ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain mais, tu le vis rire doucement. Un peu vexé, tu hésitas un instant à lui dire ce que tu pensais mais tu n'eus pas le temps. Kagami te prit le poisson des mains, posa le bocal sur le côté tout en disant :

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux t'apprendre.

Sans pouvoir contester tu te retrouvas coincé contre son torse sa mains posé dans le creux de ton dos.

\- Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es toute rouge ?

Tu allais le faire regretter.

 **6\. Qu'il te porte comme une princesse.** ( suite du bal )

Kagami passa la soirée à te faire danser et vous vous étiez bien marré face à ton manque totale de talents ! Tu avais tourné, virevolté dans tout les sens. Aomine était même venu participer à votre cours de danse improviser et les deux As c'était engueuler sur quelle est la meilleur façon d'apprendre la valse. Il avait donc décider te de faire danser à son tour et même si tu ne le diras jamais à Kagami tu avais étais surpris par la patience et le tact d'Aomine. Tu sentis néanmoins que Kagami n'appréciait pas vraiment de te voir danser avec son rival et il t'enleva et partit un courant avec toi à ses côtés. Vraiment c'était une super soirée. Il est tard à présent et Kagami te propose de t'accompagner pour rentrer chez toi. tu es trop contente de passer encore un peu de temps avec lui. Seulement, tu as dansé toute la soirée et tes pieds dans tes talons te font atrocement mal. Au bout d'un moment, tu trébuches et bascule sur l'épaule de Kagami. Il te rattrape et te demande :

\- Ca va ? Tu t'es fais mal ?

Tu ne veux pas l'inquiéter et, même si ta cheville te lance atrocement tu lui réponds :

\- Non, ca va merci. Je n'ai rien.

Tu lui offres un sourire réconfortant et quand tu repars, tu boites un peu, tu grimaces mais tu peux avancer donc ça ira. Néanmoins, tu entends encore un petit rire derrière toi et le taquine :

\- Tu te moques encore de moi ? Tu vas voir comment je vais me venger …

Tu lui tires la langue et tu vois que sont visage prend un sérieux que tu ne lui connaissais pas. Il s'approche de toi et sans attendre quoi que se soit, il te soulève pour te porter comme une princesse. Tu n'as pas le temps de protester qu'il pose son front contre le tien et qu'il murmure :

\- Jamais je n'oserai me moquer de toi …

 **7\. Allez courir avec lui.**

Il fait cruellement chaud, tu respires fortement et tu tentes de garder ta vitesse. Tu fermes les yeux et tentes de te concentrer seulement sur tes pas et leur impulsion. Un, deux, un, deux. Tu sais que, à cette vitesse, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps. Cela fait combien de temps maintenant que vous étiez en train de courir ? Presque une heure. Ce n'était pas beaucoup pour lui mais cela commencer à devenir une bonne course pour toi. Tu fixas ton regard sur lui. Son dos était parfait, large et musclé. Ses épaule bougeaient en même temps que son corps. Il était tellement sportif ! Il courrait tellement souvent ! Tu n'allais pas te plaindre car c'était toi qui avait insisté pour venir. Toutes les opportunités sont bonnes pour passer du temps avec lui et, ce n'était pas comme si il avait vraiment refusé, au contraire. Cependant, tu étais épuisée mais, il fallait tenir bon ! Soudainement, tu le vis regarder derrière lui. Ses yeux croisèrent les tiens et tu lui souris pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète seulement, tu le vis ralentir et venir se placer à côté de toi. Il te souris à son tour. Il venait de réduire l'allure pour te permettre de continuer tranquillement. Il te demanda :

\- On rentre ?

Il est tellement adorable …

 **8\. Dispute …**

Vous veniez de vous disputer et, cette fois ci, c'était toi qui était en tord. Tu t'en voulais mais tu avais trop de préoccupations ces derniers jours et tu étais très tendus. Vous étiez tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le silence. Tu croisais les yeux de Kagami et tu t'en voulus d'avoir douté de lui. Tu n'aurais pas dû le blâmer autant car il n'avait rien fait de mal. Un silence s'installa et aucun de vous deux ne bougea. C'était un silence qui devenait de plus en plus serein pendant lequel vos yeux parlaient à votre place.

Tu suivis du regard la main de Kagami qui alla se poser sur la tienne. Tu la serras contre toi et quelques larmes coulèrent et allèrent mouiller tes joues. De ton autre main tu allais essuyer tes yeux. tu murmuras :

\- Désolé ... Je suis vraiment désolée ...

Et tu le pensais réellement. La main de Kagami quitta la tienne et, tout en douceur, il la posa sur ta joue. Il la caressa avec son pouce et délicatement, il se pencha pour embrasser ton front. Enfin, il murmura de sa voix grave et envoutante :

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Sans un mot de plus, tu posas ta tête sur son épaule. Il fallait maintenant que tu te confis à lui.

 **9\. Il t'embrasse.**

C'était la fête de fin d'année au lycée. Tout le monde montait des tentes, organisait des groupes, installait les différentes activités. Tu étais avec un groupe de garçon de ta classe. Tu t'occupais du marathon et tu devais tout organiser. Soudainement, tu sentis quelqu'un poser une main sur ton épaule et attirait ton visage. Tu n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Kagami posait déjà ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Il eut un silence et tu devins toute rouge. Quand il se recula il te dit :

\- Tu me rejoins au gymnase ?

Tu hochas la tête, tu ne pouvais rien ajouter d'autre. Maudit Kagami !

 **10\. Chatouille !**

\- Laisse moi venir avec toi …

Kagami ria légèrement en posant un rapide baiser sur tes lèvres. Il te répondit :

\- Impossible !

\- Allez …

\- Regarde ! Tu es toute fiévreuse ! Repose toi, je serai de retour très vite l'entrainement ne durera pas si longtemps.

\- Si ça ne dure pas longtemps alors ce n'est pas grave si je viens. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je suis enfermée, sortir me fera du bien.

\- Toi quand tu veux quelque chose ...

C'est ça avoir du pouvoir !

Tu lui lanças un clin d'oeil moqueur.

\- Du pouvoir ?

Kagami te lança un sourire amusé et, en posant ses deux mains sur tes hanches, il te souleva sans force. Sans faire nullement attention à tes plaintes il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il te lança sur le lit et tu rebondis sur le matelas moelleux. Tu le pensais fâcher mais il te sautas dessus en te couvrant de chatouilles. Tu en riais à en pleurer. Les chatouilles c'étaient ce qui avait de pire pour toi ! Tu y étais très sensible. C'était en plus impossible de riposter car tu étais complètement maintenu par un basketteur qui riait autant que sa victime. Vous vous battiez gentiment pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves maintenu dans les bras de Kagami contre lequel tu finis par te blottir. Kagami te taquina :

\- Tu vois ? C'est ça d'avoir du pouvoir.

Tu soupiras et voulus te dégager de son étreinte pour ne pas le contaminer avec ta maladie mais, il te stoppa :

\- Non, reste.

Tu hésitas un instant avant de retourner loger ta tête dans le creux de son cou. Tu sentis qu'il lui déposait des baisés sur ton front. Tu soupiras d'aise et tu fermas les yeux. Tu l'entendis dire :

\- Tant pis pour l'entrainement …

* * *

 **Alors ? Ca vous à plu ? :p**

 **Qui sera le prochain ? Akashi ? Je sais que beaucoup l'attende mais j'hésite encore avec Kise ... *pastapépastapé* :x**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Mine'**


	5. Akashi

**Salut à tous ;)**

 **Comment vous allez ? :3**

 **J'avais promis plus de rapidité dans les publications mais j'ai commencé des études de Vétérinaire et ... J'ai tellement pas de temps libre que je galère pour écrire ne serait ce qu'un chapitre ! Alors, désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas faire mieux du tout ...**

 **Mais, je n'oublis pas pour autant !**

 **Et voilà notre cher Akashi. Je suis pas super à l'aise avec ce personnage surtout que, j'avoue, j'ai jamais vraiment craqué pour lui ... MAIS ! Je pense que j'ai pas trop mal géré l'affaire ! x) Surtout que dans ce chapitre il y a vraiment plein de situations différentes ... Je sais pas si elles correspondent toutes a Akashi mais bon, j'ai bien aimé les écrire ! ;)**

 **Alors, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **1\. Tu as froid …**

C'est le soir et la nuit est tombée depuis maintenant un petit moment. Tu es fatiguée mais tu as quand même décidé d'aller avec le petit groupe, composé de la génération des miracles, boire un verre dans un bar. L'été commence tout juste à pointer le bout de son nez et tu en as profité pour mettre une robe à bretelle.

C'était parfait la journée fut chaude et tu étais très à l'aise mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, une fois la nuit tombée, la température c'est rafraichi et tu commences à avoir froid. Evidemment, avec tous ces mecs réchauffés tu te retrouves à la terrasse et tu râle intérieurement.

De toute manière, tu n'as pas le choix et tu te dis qu'en y pensant pas ça irait. Le début de la soirée se passe à merveille et comme tu parles avec les autres et que tu as pris une boisson chaude tu n'as pas de problème.

Seulement, le temps passe et l'aire se rafraichit de plus en plus jusqu'a ce que tu aies vraiment froid. Machinalement, tu passes tes mains sur tes bras et tes jambes pour te réchauffé mais, rien y fait tu as la chair de poule.

Tu n'oses pas vraiment te plaindre puisque de toute façon il n'y a rien à faire alors tu endures jusqu'à grelotter doucement quand tu sens quelque chose de chaud t'entourait et des mains se poser sur tes épaules.

Tu tournes ton regard vers ton voisin de droite et tu croises les yeux d'Akashi. Tu te plonges dedans et il te sourit :

\- Prend mon pull, je n'ai pas froid.

Tu le regardes avec des grands yeux. Il t'observait donc ? Dans un souffle, les joues légèrement rouges tu lui réponds :

\- Merci …

C'est génial, en plus, il y a son odeur ….

 **2\. Tu ne partages pas ?**

D'un geste brusque il te plaque contre le mur tout en fondant sur ta bouche. Il t'embrasse avec fougue et tu peines à suivre le rythme. Tes joues sont en feux et ton état ne s'améliore pas quand tu sens ses mains descendre sur tes hanches pour rapprocher vos bassins.

Tu croises ses yeux puis, il te mort sensuellement la lèvre puis la lèche du bout de sa langue. Tu retiens un gémissement et il sourit en descendant vers ton cou. Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais tu te laisse complètement aller à ses caresses.

Tu sens tout ton corps trembler et tu glisses tes mains dans son dos pour approfondir le contact entre vos corps. Tu en voudrais plus, tellement plus et la barrière que forment vos habits commence déjà à être en trop. Tu soupires quand il dépose des baisers dans ton cou et te mordille le lobe de ton oreille. Dans un soupire rauque, tu l'entends dire :

\- Tu n'es rien qu'à moi …

Tu te cambres un peu plus en gémissant et il vient déposer un baiser sur tes lèvres avant de se décoller rapidement de toi et de disparaître.

Vous êtes en plein milieu de votre lycée et un groupe de jeune vient d'arriver …

Tu le maudis de te mettre dans cet état pour après t'abandonner et tu restes quelques instants pantelants. Au bout d'un moment, tu te décolles du mur et décide d'aller au toilette pour te passer de l'eau sur le visage histoire d'oublier ses pensées si peu catholiques.

Tu vois que tout le monde te regarde et certaine même te pointe du doigt et rougisse, d'autre rit bêtement et certaine détourne rapidement le regard. Tu te sens terriblement gêner, qu'est ce qui leur prend ?

Une fois dans les toilettes, tu ouvres rapidement le robinet et te passes de l'eau froide sur le visage puis, tu croise ton reflet et … Oh …. Non … Tu as un suçon terriblement voyant dans le cou …. Tu vas le tuer ….

 **3\. Reconfort**

Tu es mal. C'est vrai, avec le divorce de tes parents, les évaluations de fin de trimestre qui arrivent à grand pas, les engeulades qui t'attendent dès que tu rentres chez toi, tu sens que tes nerfs vont lâcher.

Tu t'es assise sur un banc dans un coin du lycée. C'est la fin des cours mais tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi. Tu as trop peur de ce qui t'attend. Lentement tu sens que tu vas craquer. Tu es seule, il n'y a personne autour alors tu te permets de relâcher la pression.

Tu sanglotes. Ton cœur se serre, c'est si dur de devoir tout gérer, tu as l'impression que tout se brise autour de toi. Tes larmes dévalent tes joues et tu trembles. Tu poses tes mains sur ton visage et t'abandonnes à ton chagrin. Du coup, tu ne le vois pas arriver et tu sursautes en l'entendant :

\- Tu pleures ?

Tu te redresses et tu vois Akashi en face de toi. Ta journée est tellement pourrie et il a fallut que ce soit lui qui te voit dans cette état. Tes yeux sont rouges et tes joues mouillées. Tu t'empresses de les essuyer.

\- Ce n'est rien … désolé …

Tu te lèves en vitesse. Tu ne veux pas qu'il te voit dans cette état mais il t'attrape le poignet et te retient. Tu veux protester mais il te prend rapidement dans ses bras et te serre contre lui. Surprise tu en a le souffle coupé.

Tu sens son souffle contre ta nuque et ses mains en bas de ton dos. Petit à petit tu te détends et enfuis ton visage contre son cou en le serrant à ton tour. Tu l'entends murmurer :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … Quoi qu'il arrive je serais là pour toi.

Tes larmes coulent mais cette fois c'est de joie. Finalement, heureusement que c'est lui que tu as rencontré ce soir là.

 **4\. Alors ? C'est trop lourd ?**

Tu as vraiment la poisse. Au dernier cours, le professeur t'a demandé d'aller reposer une pile de livre dans le local à l'autre bout du lycée … Tu considère la pile, la regarde sous tout les angles et puis, tu décides de tout amener en un seul voyage.

C'est risqué mais comme on dit : qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! En retroussant tes manches machinalement tu cases ton sac sur tes épaules et empoignes la pile de livres. C'est lourd ! Beaucoup trop lourd et la pile et trop haute et t'empêche de voir devant toi.

Mais tu es têtue et tu décides d'y aller quand même. Tu fais des pas de souris et avances petit à petit. Plus le temps passe et plus la pile pèse sur tes bras et te donne une douleur atroce. Derrière toi tu entends quelqu'un t'appeler. Tu tournes la tête et tu vois Akashi te regarder avec un grand sourire amuser. Il te dit :

\- Tu n'es pas possible … flemmarde.

Il te sourit et s'approche. Tu rétorques en râlant :

\- Fiches-moi la paix si c'est pour te moquer !

\- Oh ?

Il s'arrête en te regardant et sourit malicieusement :

\- Mmh … J'allais te proposer de l'aide mais tout compte fait tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi ..

\- Non, attend !

C'était sortit tellement sincèrement que tu en rougissais, tu allais le tuer ce sadique mais tu avais trop besoin d'aide car tu sentais que tu allais tout faire tomber … Très joueur il te demande :

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Tu hésites puis, en baissant le regard tu demandes d'une petite voix :

\- Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait ?

Il rit légèrement se penche vers toi et murmure :

\- Puisque c'est si gentiment demander …

Et, il pose un baisé sur ta joue avant de prendre une grosse pile de livre. Tu rougis violemment. Mon dieu …

 **5\. Baise-main**

Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais Akashi t'avait invité à une réception que sa famille organisait dans leur manoir. Tu es tendue et peu sur de toi. Tu te dis que le milieu dans lequel tu seras plongée ne correspond pas du tout au tien et tu as peur de faire tâche. Au début, tu avais essayé de lui expliquer que tu étais inquiète, que tu connaissais personne et que ça ne te rassurais pas mais cela semblait vraiment lui tenir à cœur et tu avais cédé.

Tu as donc mis ta plus belle robe et tu es partie chez lui avec les indications qu'il t'avait données. Quand tu es arrivée, tu étais très impressionnée. Sa maison était incroyablement grande et tu fus accueillis par des majordomes. Comme tu te l'attendais, tu ne connaissais personnes et tu te sentis un peu mal à l'aise.

Au début, tu ne vis pas Akashi puis tu l'aperçus un peu plus loin entourée de filles toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Tu l'admirais. Dans son costard il était tellement séduisant …Sans vouloir le déranger tu voulus rester à l'écart mais il t'aperçut bien vite et vint vers toi. Tu le vis s'approcher avec un sourire coquin et une fois vers toi il se pencha, prit délicatement ta main et posa ses lèvres sur ta peau. Enfin, il leva les yeux vers toi et te dis :

\- Vous êtes magnifiques, Mademoiselle …

Tu souriais bêtement, les joues colorées. Tu avais l'impression que tout le monde te regardait mais tu t'en moquais ! Le seul regard qui t'intéressait était rivé sur toi ...

 **6\. Promenade en barque**

Tout avait commencé avec une plaisanterie … Mais, rien n'est une plaisanterie pour Akashi !

Du coup, tu te retrouves sur une barque, en face de lui qui pagaie en te souriant. Il te fait un clin d'œil comme pour te dire : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que je le ferais. Tu souris, tu aimes ce côté de sa personnalité, tu sais que ça le rend attirant. Le lac est calme et tu as l'impression d'être dans un film. Vous vous approchez des saules pleureurs et quelques cygnes s'approchent.

Tu le détailles avec envie. A chaque mouvement tu vois ses muscles se contracter et tu tressaillis. Il est tellement beau que tu ne peux pas le quitter du regard. Il le voit et te lances moqueur :

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel en souriant. Inutile de lui répondre.

Une fois les saules pleureurs dépassés, vous vous retrouvez cacher par leurs feuillages. Il lâche les rames et te regardes avec sérieux. Ce regard t'enivre et tu te perds dans ses iris dorées. En s'approchant, il pose ses mains sur tes joues puis approche ton visage pour t'embrasser. Tu t'abandonne à son baiser et, quand il s'éloigne, tu l'entends murmurer dans un sourire :

\- Tu es belle.

Et ton cœur explose de joie.

 **7\. Concentration**

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas …

\- Mais c'est simple, attend, je reprends.

Et, en prenant une feuille et un stylo, il te refait dans un sérieux complet la démonstration de mathématiques qui te pose problème.

Détestant la manière, il était devenu ton seul espoir si tu voulais comprendre quelque chose à tout ces calculs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il te réexpliquait un exercice, seulement, aujourd'hui, tu avais beau faire tout ce que tu pouvais, tu n'arrivais pas à te concentrer.

Tes yeux voguaient sur la feuille de papier, puis sur sa main, tu remontais son bras, t'attardais sur son épaule et son cou en te disant que sa peau était vraiment blanche et en te demandant si elle était douce, enfin tu finissais par fixer son visage.

Tu le trouvais tellement beau et son air concentré et sérieux lui donnait quelque chose d'adorable que tu ne pouvais te lasser de regarder. Malheureusement, sentant ton manque complet de réaction il tourna son regard vers toi et prise sur le vif tu te détournas rapidement vers l'exercice légèrement rougissante.

Lentement, tu sentis une main passait sur ta hanche et te rapprocher de lui. Tout en gardant sa main sur ta taille, il se penchant vers toi et dans un sourire, te murmura à l'oreille :

\- Toi … Sur quoi es tu concentrée ?...

 **8\. Sourire**

Le match est tellement stressant. Tu es presque en première ligne et tu trembles d'angoisse. Il se présente très très mal et l'équipe d'Akashi est en mauvais posture. Tu n'aimes pas le voir comme ça et tu te mordilles l'ongle de pouce sans lâcher le match des yeux

Soudainement, tu vois Akashi tomber violemment en essayant d'intercepter la balle. Un connard lui a foncé dedans. Sous l'émotion, tu te lèves d'un coup en te retenant de crier son nom. C'est il fait mal ? Lentement, il se relève, il tremble un peu, et est essoufflé mais, il se relève. C'était évident, on parle d'Akashi pas de n'importe qui.

Tu pousses un soupire de soulagement mais tu ne t'es toujours pas assise et, il te voit au milieu de la foule. Vos regards se croisent et tu aimerais tellement lui dire que tu as confiance en lui et que tu es sure qu'il allait gagné.

Alors, comme s'il t'avait compris, il te sourit tendrement et reprend le match.

Dans un grand sourire, tu te rassis et tu savais qu'il allait l'emporté.

 **9\. Colère noire**

\- Vas y !

Le silence s'imposa. Personne n'osait ni bouger, ni respirer. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Toi, tu étais en plein milieu de la pièce, pétrifiée. Tes yeux étaient rivés sur Akashi qui, tu en étais certaine, allait exploser de rage.

\- Qu'est que t'attends !

Tu gardais ton regard fixer sur le dos musclé du basketteur. Tu pouvais voir ses muscles se contractaient. Il était tellement énervé que ça te faisait froid dans le dos. Tu fis un pas en avant dans l'idée d'aller faire cesser la dispute mais, il te menaça d'une voix grave :

\- Toi, tu bouges pas.

Tu fronças les sourcils. Qu'avait il a te parlé de cette manière ? La colère montait en toi et tu serras les poings. Il était idiot et il allait le faire. Il allait défoncer la gueule de cette andouille qui ne s'en doutait pas une seconde.

Sauf, qu'il hésitait. Serait ce parce que tu étais là ? Une chose était sure, il mesurait le pour et le contre et, même si tu espérais que la raison prendrait le dessus, tout ceux qui le connaissait savait ce qui se passerait. Surtout que, s'il était si énervé c'était parce que cela te concernait. La victime hurla de nouveau et ce fut l'acte de trop :

\- T'as pas de couille !

Akashi se mit à rire.

C'était mauvais signe. Et, évidement, il sauta sur sa victime et ils se bâtèrent comme des diables. Rapidement, il prit le dessus et tu fermas les yeux. L'inconnu hurla comme un porc qu'on égorge et, du sang commença à couler. Akashi n'était toujours pas calmé et il grogna méchamment :

\- Les déchets comme toi devraient apprendre à se la fermer.

D'un geste brusque il frappa à nouveau sa victime qui hurla de nouveau et qui tomba sur le sol. Ce pauvre homme allait être vraiment amoché si personne ne faisait rien. En quelque grand pas, tu arrivas à la hauteur d'Akashi et, lui pris le bras pour le faire réagir. Il était tout crispé et, le regard qu'il te lança te glaça le sang. Tu lui dis en prenant mille précautions :

\- C'est bon, il a eu son compte …

Le brun regarda une dernière fois sa victime et lui dit avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir du bar sans un regard en arrière :

\- Ca t'apprendra à traiter ma copine de salope et à l'agresser en pleine rue …

Tu levas les yeux au ciel et au fond de toi, tu te dis que ce gars l'avait vraiment cherché et, malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé un jour ou Akashi était vraiment, vraiment de mauvaise humeur …

 **10\. Musique**

La mélodie te berce. C'était tellement beau que tu avais fermé les yeux pour apprécier pleinement le moment. Akashi était l'homme parfait. Il jouait aussi bien du violon qu'il faisait du basket. Son visage était serein et, il fermait aussi les yeux en faisant danser ses doigts sur l'instrument. Quand la musique s'arrêta, tu ouvris les yeux pour regarder le brun.

Il s'approcha de toi et en souriant, il te dit :

\- Je voulais te jouer ce morceau, tu as aimé ?

\- C'était magnifique.

Une fois près de toi, il passa sa main sur ta joue et te caressa légèrement la peau de son pouce. Il te regardait tellement intensément que tu pensais fondre. Dans un murmure, il te dit :

\- Il s'apelle : Je t'aime.

* * *

 **Bon, bon, bon ...**

 **J'attend vos réactions avec impatience ! ;)**

 **Et surtout, qui pour le prochain ? Parce que là, j'ai vraiment aucune idée ...**


	6. Murasakibara

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà, je ne vous avais pas menti, j'ai passé une année super chargée et c'était assez horrible ... Mais bon, j'ai réussis à passer en deuxième année de vétérinaire et j'ai un peu plus de temps pour vous !**

 **Donc, voilà Atsushi pour celles qui seront encore là vous lire cette fic ;)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ...**

 **Plein de Bisous !**

* * *

 **1\. Sucrerie**

Aujourd'hui, tu décidas de faire plaisir à Murasakibara ! Et, rien de plus facile avec cet ourse grincheux et géant. Avant de le rejoindre au club de basket tu passas dans une boulangerie et tu achetas pour un kilogramme de sucrerie.

Tu souriais jusqu'au oreille en sachant pertinemment bien qu'il sauterait de joie. Tu espérais juste que, pour une fois, il ne te fera pas tout un cinéma quand tu décideras de partager avec tout le monde.

Une fois arrivée, le match qu'il jouait n'était pas encore fini. Discrètement tu allas t'assoir sur un banc pour attendre la fin.

La taille de Atsushi était toujours ce qui t'impressionnait le plus. Tu te sentais tellement petite à côté de lui. C'était clair qu'il dominait tout les joueurs du terrain et, tu ne pouvais que le regarder avec des yeux pétillants.

De plus, tu avais remarqué son changement de caractère depuis sa défaite contre Seirin et, tu étais contente qu'il c'était adoucit. Quand le match fut finit, il te remarqua enfin et, te fit un grand sourire quand il vit le paquet que tu avais sous le bras.

Tu soupiras … Parfois tu te demandais ce qu'il préférait entre toi et les bonbons et … tu avais peur de la réponse …

Tu passas un bon moment avec le reste de l'équipe et vous rigoliez bien. Finalement, les sucreries furent terminé et chacun parti de son côté. Toi, tu partis avec Atsushi. Sur le chemin du retour, il se mit à se plaindre comme a son habitude :

\- J'ai faim …

\- Tu viens d'avaler presque un kilo de bonbon !

\- Non, on a partagé …

Devant sa bouille boudeuse tu décidas de le taquiner un peu et, tu sortis le dernier bonbon qu'il restait de ta poche. Quand il le vit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie mais, avant qu'il n'est pu l'attraper, tu le mis rapidement en bouche.

Il te regarda d'abord avec effroi, plus avec colère et tu te mis à rire. Tu l'entendis marmonner :

\- Tu vas voir toi …

Et avant que tu ne puisses faire quoi que se soit, il attrapa ton visage avec ses mains et t'embrassa. Trop surprise, tu ne bougeas plus jusqu'à ce que tu sentes sa langue se glisser dans ta bouche. Tu fermas les yeux pour profiter de l'instant jusqu'à ce que vous vous sépariez et qu'il te murmure :

\- C'est la meilleure des sucreries …

Tu ne pus t'empêcher de rougir. Il venait de te piquer le bonbon de ta bouche.

 **2\. Adorable ?**

Tu étais allongée sur ton lit en train de lire un livre. Tu adorais ces après-midi calmes où toi et Atsushi passiez chez toi. Tu ne comptais plus les fois où il venait. Il disait toujours qu'il préférait passer du temps calmement avec toi que de faire le fou dehors et, tu ne pouvais qu'en être heureuse ! Le temps passait calmement. Vous parliez, regardez des films, travaillez, parfois même vous faisiez la cuisine et, le plus souvent, c'était des pâtisseries. En y pensant, c'était toujours des après midi merveilleuses.

Du coin de l'oeil, tu jetas un regard vers le grand basketteur. Il était à côté de toi dans le lit et, lisait une revu sur le sport tout en suçant une sucette. Tu souris tellement tu trouvais cela adorable. Atsushi était un contraste à lui tout seul. Grand, fort et imposant mais aussi mignon à croquer ! Tu riais légèrement et cela attira l'attention du plus grand. Tu ne pus t'empêcher, alors que vos regards se croisèrent, de lui murmurer :

\- Tu es vraiment adorable …

Atsushi arrêta ses mouvements et haussa ses sourcils puis, il te lança un regard malicieux. Sans un mot, il posa son journal sur le côté et d'un geste souple, t'attira à lui. Il était tellement fort que tu avais l'impression de ne peser que le poids d'une plume. Une fois contre lui, il te renversa sur le côté et surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Tu étais intimidée et le rose teinta tes joues. En approchant son corps du tien il te dit :

\- Le mot « adorable » est utilisé pour des petites choses, comme toi, pas pour des gars de deux mètres …

Puis il se pencha pour te déposer un baiser dans le cou. Tu n'étais plus rose mais rouge et tu n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il continue !

 **3\. Pocky game**

\- Aller s'il te plait ! Faisons le !

\- Non, tu vas en prendre la moitié …

\- Mais c'est ça tout l'intérêt !

Il te regardait avec un regard suspicieux. Atsushi n'avait jamais aimé partagé la nourriture alors, quand tu étais venu le voir avec l'idée de faire ce jeu il n'avait pas comprit l'intérêt du tout. Après tout c'était une de ses sucreries préférés. Seulement, tu le regardais tellement avec des yeux suppliant qu'il allait finir par céder. Tu le sentais, il ne pouvais rien te refuser alors, quand il s'assit enfin en face de toi, tu ne pus cacher ton sourire de victoire.

\- Bon … D'accord, on va le faire, même si je comprend pas le principe …

Tu retins un cris de joie et tu sortis le baton de chocolat :

\- Ok, prend l'autre partie alors !

En avançant ta chaise de la sienne, tu croquas dans le bout de la barre et lui dans l'autre. Ca y a est ! Tu allais enfin avoir ce que tu voulais. Le problème avec lui, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas les signaux que tu lui envoyais alors, il fallait bien aviser ! Plus vous croquiez la barre et plus vous vous rapprochiez l'un de l'autre. Tu allais enfin atteindre ton but quand Atsushi croqua plus fort dans la barre qui se cassa pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Tu le regardas mi déçu mi en colère. Non. Il n'avait pas fait ça quand même …? Son air malicieux reprit le dessus et, il te demanda :

\- Mmh ?… Tu es déçue ?

\- Non !

Tu croisas les bras et te mis à bouder. Tu savais qu'il faisait exprès de jouer avec tes nerfs … Soudainement, tu sentis une main passait derrière ta nuque et approcher ton visage. Quand la bouche d'Atshushi se posa sur la tienne tu mis un petit temps avant de te rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Quand il s'éloigna légèrement de ton visage, il murmura :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour t'embrasser …

Ton coeur explosa de joie.

 **4\. Miam !**

\- J'ai faiiiim …

Tu avais décidé de l'ignorer. Après tout, cela faisait au moins plus d'une heure qu'il râlait et réclamait la même chose : de la bouffe. Il était allongé en étoile par terre en regardant le plafond et, en grognant la même chose. Toi tu étais sur la table de la cuisine et tu travaillais. C'était la dixième fois que tu lui répétais la même chose. Tu savais très bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger mais vous aviez fait des pâtes et vous iriez faire de courses demain. Pour le moment, tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et il posa un main dessus en râlant de nouveau :

\- J'ai faim ….

Tu relevas légèrement la tête de tes cours et tu le regardas. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux et t'offrit un regard suppliant. Tu soupiras en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était un vrai comédien. Finalement, tu lui dis pour qu'il te fiche la paix :

\- Désolé, je suis la dernière chose qu'il reste.

Sans plus faire attention à lui, tu te remis au travail. Tu ne le vis donc pas se lever et s'approcher de toi par derrière. Tu sursautas quand des bras s'emparèrent de toi pour te serrer contre un torse puissant et musclé. Tu allais lui râler dessus quand tu sentis sa tête dans le creux de ton cou et sa réponse près de ton oreille :

\- Je prend.

 **5\. Comme un oiseau.**

Cela faisait combien de temps que tu ne l'avais pas vu ? Une éternité. Du moins, c'était l'impression que tu en avais. Tu étais partie faire un stage à l'étranger dans le cadre de tes études et cela faisait maintenant deux semaines. Tu étais à l'aéroport et tu cherchais des yeux une tête violette. Bien sur vous aviez fait des skypes presque tous les jours mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de le voir en vrai.

C'était rare quand vous étiez séparer pendant autant de temps. Ton regard le chercher désespérément. Comment une personne si grande pouvait être si difficile à trouver ? Quand tu le vis enfin, tu courras dans sa direction en l'appelant.

Quand il te vit, un sourire s'empara de son visage et, il t'attrapa en vole quand vous rentriez en collision. Ce dont tu ne t'attendais pas, c'était qu'il te soulève et te fasse tourner dans les aires. Tu réussis à dire entre des éclats de rire :

\- Atsushi ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

\- M'en fout

Il te serra alors contre lui et avoua dans un souffle :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Tu lui rendis son étreinte. _Toi aussi …_

 **6\. Hauteur**

Le problème quand on est pas très grand c'est qu'on galère pour attraper des choses en hauteur. Ta préoccupation du moment : attraper cette putain de bouteille de ketchup ! Quelle idée de la mettre aussi haut ? Surtout que tu te sens tellement toujours bête quand tu dois attraper quelque chose que tu n'atteins pas …

Tu avais beau te mettre dans toutes les positions, impossible de l'avoir. Là, même les grandes filles ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Elle était beaucoup trop haute. En désespérant, tu décidas finalement d'abandonner. Seulement, tu sentis comme une ombre au dessus de toi et, un corps se rapprocha du tien. Un torse se colla à ton dos et tu restas immobile en remerciant le ciel qu'une bonne âme ait bien voulu t'aider.

Quand il l'eut attraper, tu te retournais pour remercier ton sauveur et, tu tombas nez à nez Atsushi. Tu restas sans voix tellement tu ne t'y attendais pas. Tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui parce qu'il était proche d'un ami à toi. Tu l'avais toujours trouvé incroyable et impressionant. Finalement, tu tendis la main vers la bouteille et la pris en lui disant :

\- Merci.

Sa main vint se poser sur le sommet de ton crâne et alors qu'il te donnait une caresse affectueuse en descendant vers ta joue, il te dit :

\- Toujours aussi mignonne.

Ton coeur c'était arrêté. Il avait le don de te surprendre.

 **7\. Tes mains.**

L'entrainement était terminé et tu attendais Atsushi à l'extérieure du gymnase. Il faisait un temps magnifique et le soleil était petit à petit en train de se coucher jetant sur la ville des couleurs fabuleuses. Au bout d'un instant, tu le vis arriver avec un plein de sacs dans les mains. Il posa ses affaires et t'expliqua qu'il gardait les sacs de quelques coéquipiers.

Il voulait tout poser là et partir mais tu le grondas et le força à rester pour attendre ses amis. Assis sur les marches, il te raconta sa journée et tu en fis de même. C'était tellement paisible que tu ne voulais pas que le temps s'arrête. Au bout d'un moment, Atsuchi te proposa de mettre les affaires à l'intérieure pour pouvoir partir. Il n'avait jamais été patient.

\- Dans 5 min, si ils sont pas là, on fait ça d'accord ?

\- Mouais … De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider à tout transporter.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Regarde tes mains : minuscules.

En râlant un peu tu répondis :

\- N'importe quoi …

\- Vas y, montre.

Tu lui tendis la main ouverte en face de lui et, il posa la sienne sur la tienne. Le contacte était tellement doux et inattendu que tu sentis ton coeur s'envoler. Il plongea son regard dans le tiens et répondis :

\- Tu vois ?

Oui, ta main était minuscule dans la sienne. Avant que tu ne puisses bouger, il lia vos doigts.

\- Elle est faite pour rentrer dans la mienne.

Tu étais folle de lui, c'était clair.

 **8\. Rouge ou vert ?**

Atsushi et toi aviez, depuis tout petit, un jeu bien à vous. Vous achetiez des paquets de crocodiles rouges et verts et, en piochiez un tout en pariant sur la couleur. Si tu parvenais à piocher la bonne couleur tu n'avais rien et, c'était au tour de l'autre mais, si tu piochais l'autre couleur, tu avais un gage.

De cette manière, lui et toi avez fais les quatre-cent coups. Plus vous grandissiez et plus les gages étaient compliqués. C'était même devenu comme une promesse entre vous. Vous réalisiez toujours le cage, quoi qu'il arrive. Depuis quand cela durait ? Tu ne savais pas mais tu ne voulais pas que cela finisse. Ce soir là, vous relanciez le jeu.

\- Tu paris sur quel couleur ?

Tu réfléchis un moment. Tu ne voulais pas perdre. La dernière fois, tu avais dus convaincre une amie à toi que tu avais une jumelle et que, c'était avec celle-ci qu'elle passait le plus de temps et, pas toi. Tu avais failli perdre cette amie là …

\- Rouge !

\- Ok, pioche.

Tu piochas et tu ressortis … Un vert … Tes espoirs se brisèrent et tu soupiras. Qu'allait il t'inventer cette fois-ci ? Un éclair de joie se lit sur le visage d'Atsuchi et il réfléchit à une idée. Finalement, il te prit dans les bras et te dis :

\- Je sais. Ton défis est de m'aimer …

Ton coeur s'emballa et tu te rapprochas davantage de lui en lui rendant son étreinte. Quel idiot … Cela allait être le gage le plus facile à réaliser …

 **9\. A moi.**

Tu riais bien avec Aomine. Il était con et tu adorais faire des conneries avec lui. C'était jamais prise de tête, vous rigoliez pour tout et pour rien et, c'était facile, vous aviez le même humour douteux.

Ce soir là, vous faisiez une petite soirée entre vous tous. C'était agréable, cela permettait à tout le monde de se détendre un peu et de profiter de votre temps libre avant le début des examens. Tu avais passé le début de soirée avec Aomine et plus l'alcool montait dans le sang et plus vos rires étaient audibles dans toutes la maison. Finalement, cela se finit en bataille de chatouilles.

Bien sure, tu finis en dessous à pleurer de rire et à supplier l'As de te libérer mais, malgré tout, il ne bougeait pas et continuait ses tortures en rigolant. Bien sur, tu ne voyais pas le regard brulant que vous lançait Atsushi depuis le début de la fête. Il n'avait rien fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention mais, il était le genre à être très jaloux. Alors là, Aomine au dessus de toi en train de te faire des chatouilles, c'était la goutte d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Il se leva d'un bond et se planta face à vous. Aomine leva son regard curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait et, Atsushi en profita pour t'attraper et te mettre sur son épaule. C'était tellement soudain que tu ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il se passait. Tu étais bien bourrée et tu riais encore plus de te trouver dans les airs. Quand vous vous êtes finalement éloigner. Il te posa et s'accroupit face à toi.

Ton rire se stoppa quand tu vis son regard sérieux. Il t'embrassa en passant ses mains dans tes cheveux. Le baiser était doux et lent mais il menait la danse et ne te laisser pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Quand il s'éloigna, il te dit :

\- Je ne te partage avec personne.

 **10\. Tu es sucrée.**

Avec Momoi vous faisiez un gâteau mais, qui dit cuisine avec la demoiselle au cheveux roses dit aussi désastre. C'était plus drôle qu'autre chose et vous vous amusiez bien. Finalement cela finit en bataille de sucre et de farine. La cuisine était dans un état pas possible et c'était Kagami qui allait pleurer en rentrant chez lui. Mais, vous n'étiez pas méchante, vous alliez tout ranger après bien sur !

Et le mieux c'était avant qu'ils viennent. Malheureusement pour vous la porte s'ouvrit et la génération des miracles entra les uns après les autres. Tout le monde riait en voyant votre état. Ils le saviez tous d'avance et avez déjà tout prévu en achetant le gouter dehors. Kagami pesta un moment mais vous le rassuriez en commençant à ranger. Cela sera vite fait : un coup d'aspirateur et le tour est joué !

Au bout d'un moment, tout était propre et nickel et tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre le gouter. Seulement, quand tout le monde était parti, Atsuchi se pencha vers toi en te plaquant contre le mur et, te lécha la commissure des lèvres. Tu rougis à ce contact et il murmura :

\- Tu es sucrée, j'adore …

Tu devais avoir des restes de ta bataille de sucre avec Momoi. Dans un sourire, tu attrapas sa nuque et plongea dans un autre baiser.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Qui sera le prochain ? :3**


End file.
